First Impressions
by CrimsonGear
Summary: Written for the Bleach Romance Contest. How Jinta first met Yuzu. One-shot. Fluff.


"Moocher!"

"Shorty!"

"Dumbass!"

"Why you little-"

"That's enough you two," At the shopkeeper's words both red-heads ceased their bickering, though still glaring daggers at each other. "Jinta, would you mind going to the store a few blocks away and getting me a comic?" The strangeness of the request caused Jinta to snap his head away in confusion from Renji, who had face-palmed at the sheer stupidity of it 'Comics?! What the hell is that idiot thinking?'

Clearly Jinta was thinking something along those lines as well, due to the 'WTH?' look on his face. Urahara simply smiled as if what he'd asked was completely normal and had no ulterior motives behind it. "Thanks Jinta! You can even spend the change on whatever you want!" With that said the blonde pushed 2800 yen into Jinta's hand before walking past and dragging Renji from the room with him.

"Urg, this is way too much!" sighing Jinta grabbed his jacket from its hanger and wandered out on another pointless errand.

Making his way back to Urahara Shoten, his arms weighed down by two heavy looking bags, Jinta decided to take a short cut through the park. He was around half-way before he saw it. Just a few metres away a young blonde girl, though Jinta was completely focused on what was behind her – a hollow, and not just any normal hollow either, this one was a huge hollow. 'Dammit! I left my bat back at the shop, how am I supposed to get rid of that hollow?' Jinta looked towards the girl in hope of her noticing the hollow trailing behind her, 'The girl can't help, she's clearly oblivious to it, damn!' Jinta balled his hands into tight fists, the plastic from the bags digging into his palms. 'Wait a sec!' Dropping both bags, Jinta immediately began scrambling through one before pulling out a frisbee, 'It's a long shot, but it's all I got'

Filling the frisbee with his reiatsu, Jinta charged. "Chew on this, ugly!" yelled Jinta launching the frisbee at the huge hollows mask.

Turning around with the intention of yelling at whoever called her ugly, Yuzu was shocked at what she saw, or what little she could make out. A red-headed boy was standing mid-air and was plainly the one who had called out, to what, though Yuzu couldn't see it clearly, seemed like a monster. 'Oh no! What am I gonna do? Where are you Ichi-nii? Daddy?' Then Yuzu caught it, the boy had thrown a glowing something at it. Squinting, Yuzu made it out as a frisbee!?! 'What the hecks that gonna do?!'

Moving quickly as the frisbee cut through part of the huge hollow's mask, Jinta moved to catch it and prepare another attack, Jinta noticed two things, first, the girl was stood staring at himself and the huge hollow in terror so abysmal she was shaking. Second, where Jinta thought he had cut the huge hollow, was no more than a graze on the ivory white mask. 'Huh? Nothing, not even a scratch!' Looking back at the girl, Jinta realised something, 'Can she see the hollow? If so then that means she must have spirit energy! It's not over yet!' Grinning Jinta quickly landed near Yuzu, all the while keeping an eye on the huge hollow.

"Hey! Can you see that thing over there!" Jinta yelled shaking Yuzu to get her attention. Blinking several times at him Yuzu slowly nodded followed by a quiet, "Kinda, what is it? A monster?" Jinta confirmed with a swift nod turning to face the huge hollow which was looking around wildly for whatever had hit it.

"Listen if you help me I can get rid of it, how's that sound?" Jinta said without turning his head to look at Yuzu.

The huge hollow let out a blood-curdling screech, which sent Yuzu to her knees, feeling – if possible – even more terrified than before. Looking up toward Jinta, she saw he wasn't even scared, his eyes filled only with determination, his stance that of a warriors, 'Just like Ichi-nii' Yuzu thought. Swallowing hard Yuzu rose slowly to her feet, she was still scared but what better way to overcome your fear then to face it head-on? "What do ya want me to do?"

At her voice Jinta turned his head and flashed her a grin, "Just put your hand on my shoulder. Then focus all your energy to the surface, don' worry I'll help you."

Yuzu blinked, 'That's how easy it is?' Returning his grin with a soft smile of her own and offering him a small nod as she did as she was asked, Both closed their eyes as their combined reiroyku focused itself. Once more filling the frisbee with reiatsu, this time all of his and Yuzu's combined, Jinta focused on his target – which having felt their reiroyku was charging at them with alarming speed – and threw the disk with all his might.

Not only did the frisbee connect, it tore through the mask, turning the hollow to dust. Jinta smiled, happy with what he had done, though was confused when he saw specks of white. 'Huh?' Looking up at the night sky, Jinta soon realised it was snowing.

"So pretty, don't you think so?" Yuzu asked smiling at Jinta, who nodded before turning to her and grinned back.

"Um… hey, how about I walk ya home? Ya know just in case another on of those things shows up."

"But I don't even know your name."

"It's Jinta, what's yours?"

"I'm Yuzu, Kurosaki Yuzu." At this Jinta blanched, 'K-Kurosaki?! No way! If Ichigo catches me I'm toast!'

Unaware of his inner ramblings, Yuzu cocked her head to the side, "Are you alright? Jinta?" Jinta's train of thought derailed at the tones of worry in her voice.

"Ah… don' worry about it. I'm fine. So, is it alright if I walk ya home?" Yuzu nodded, but as the wind swept by them she shivered, closing her eyes and clinging to her bare arms trying to keep warm. Jinta sighed, quickly he shrugged his jacket off and put it on her shoulders.

At the sudden warmth Yuzu's eyes snapped open in confusion "Wha-"

"Your cold, anyways we'd better get going before our parents start getting worried huh?" With that said the two walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the Kurosaki Clinic.

"Guess this is goodbye, thank you Jinta" before the boy had a chance to speak, Yuzu handed him back his jacket, scrunching her eyes shut as she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, before running into her house blushing furiously. Had she taken another look at Jinta she would have seen the boys face was redder than his hair.


End file.
